


Relinquish Yourself

by resonae



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chuck dies, Raleigh Becket spirals down into the dark world of illegal BDSM clubs. He never once expected he'd run into a familiar face there. But now that he's bought Chuck Hansen, who remembers nothing, Raleigh just can't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquish Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after Charlie Hunnam was confirmed for the movie adaptation of '50 Shades of Grey' as Christian Grey. And then Rob Kazinsky had to go ahead and tweet that he thought Charlie'd make a great Christian Grey.
> 
> Heed the warnings, because I intend this to be a mostly dark fic, and warnings will be added as chapters continue.

Herc carried on like a broken robot, with Max trailing behind him, looking lost. A parent should never have to bury their child, Raleigh used to think, but if they had something to bury, Raleigh thought Herc would at least find closure. Chuck’s grave was empty, and Herc disappeared from the Shatterdome to stand at his son’s memorial, doing nothing but staring with Max huddled quietly at his feet.

 

Mako and Tendo stood by his side, giving him support through their own grim mourning. Raleigh found himself lost, mourning someone who he didn’t know well enough, but mourning the idea of someone so _young_ having lost everything, and a father who lost the only future he ever saw.

 

He moved back to Anchorage, but found he couldn’t stand the city he once loved. He moved to New York City, bought himself a penthouse on 5th Avenue, and became a celebrity that he didn’t want to be. He wandered the city, getting booty calls and drug offers late at night, and he let himself get lost in the business, the noise of it all.

 

He fell into alcohol, then drugs, then more illegal activities, getting into the black market that traded kaiju parts and human body parts. He saw human slaves getting auctioned off, and didn’t do anything to stop it. He himself had fucked a few, although none of them were unwilling when they saw his face. He got into BDSM, more and more intense until he found himself frequenting one of the rougher pubs, making subs scream and leaving whiplashes across their backs.

 

Most of the subs were trafficked, sold, but most of them also weren’t unwilling. “Better fate than most of the other humans,” one had said, when Raleigh asked. He pulled out a cigarette, offered it to the sub. “Don’t smoke on the job, sir,” the sub grinned. “Anyway, it’s good sex. Our master’s pretty good. Doesn’t mistreat us. If we don’t like how a dom treats us, the dom gets kicked out. And I like it, you know. It’s not a one-way street.”

 

Raleigh had shrugged, finished his cigarette, tipped the sub, and left. Months turned into a year, and Raleigh wondered how Tendo and Mako and even Herc would think if they knew what he was doing. When they called, he was always the usual, cheerful, nice. Like they’d know he passed by people getting sold on his way to almost brutally dominate a sub.

 

“I have something you’d like,” the master of his club told him one day. “He’s a little unwilling..”

 

“I don’t want anyone unwilling, Richard,” Raleigh hissed.

 

“I know. But you won’t regret it. I paid a shit ton for him, just for you. It wasn’t easy, you know. Virgin… well, you’ll see. Come on.” Raleigh followed, frowning and shoving his hands in his pockets. The master of the club opened the door, and Raleigh froze at what he saw. The man inside was tied but not heavily, just his arms tied behind his back, his legs folded at his knees, tied ankle-to-thigh, and knees to a spreader bar. He was gagged, but it was a cleave gag, tied lightly only to prevent him from biting his tongue.

 

Chuck Hansen glared defiantly at him. “How… what the – what the _fuck_?”

 

“I told you that you’d like it,” Richard said. “I was originally gonna keep him here, Becket, but… you saved our lives, yeah? I’ll sell him to you. He doesn’t remember jack shit, but I had a DNA test run on him before.”

 

Raleigh dropped to his knees and took Chuck’s chin in his hands. Chuck glared defiantly back at him, and Raleigh _knew_ it was Chuck. He didn’t know how, but it was Chuck, tied up naked in an illegal BDSM bar. “How much for him?”

 

\--

 

Raleigh was glad that the club was taking care of ‘delivering’ Chuck, as he himself had no idea how he’d have smuggled Chuck out of the black market, and into his penthouse. He unbuckled Chuck’s gag when he was delivered (along with a box full of whips and gags and plugs Raleigh had ordered), and Chuck swallowed thickly. “Chuck.” Raleigh whispered, rubbing Chuck’s cheek. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

 

“I remember you.” Chuck said, and Raleigh froze. “I don’t remember your name. But I remember I know you.” Raleigh stared at Chuck, who looked back at him, quiet and pliant. It was no longer the unwilling man with fire in his eyes. “You’re going to do to me what they do to the others, back there.” Raleigh nodded slowly. “Were we like that, before?”

 

“No.” Raleigh said, still rubbing Chuck’s cheek.

  
Chuck said nothing, and he stayed quiet even as Raleigh buckled a collar around his neck.

 

\--

 

Raleigh didn’t keep Chuck tied – but Chuck wasn’t interested in leaving. For three days, Raleigh wrestled with telling Herc, who deserved to know his son was alive, and Mako, and Tendo. He forbade Chuck from wearing anything, and Chuck went around the house, cooking and cleaning. He worked almost mindlessly, quietly and not at all like the Chuck Raleigh was used to. Sometimes, when Chuck thought Raleigh wasn’t looking, he’d fumble with the collar around his neck, looking a little sad and angry.

 

On the fourth day, Raleigh called Chuck over. Chuck hesitated, but came over quietly. “Bend over my knees.” Raleigh said, leaning back on his chair. He pulled a latex glove over his right hand, smoothing the bare flesh of Chuck’s ass with his ungloved hand. “From now on, you’ll call me Master.” Chuck nodded. “You’ll stay naked all day, unless I give you something to wear. Anything I give you to wear will not come off until I take it off myself.” Chuck nodded again. “You don’t have a safeword. You don’t get to tell me I’m pushing your limits. If I’m in a bad mood, I’ll take you dry without preparation, I’ll whip you until your back is raw, I’ll fuck you with a spiked vibrator, and you are not allowed to tell me to stop.” Raleigh paused. “You may tell me to stop, but I won’t. Understood?”

 

Chuck spoke softly, “Yes, master.” The word dropped off Chuck’s lips made Raleigh almost shudder in anticipation.

 

“I’ll hurt you, badly, sometimes. You are not allowed to clean yourself unless I tell you. Don’t ask for permission. Wait for me to give it to you. If there’s blood all over you and I’ve cummed all over you, I expect you to leave it on until I give you permission. Understood?” Chuck nodded, a light quiver starting from his shoulders. “You may not leave the house without me for any reason. Don’t open the door for anyone, don’t take out the trash, don’t pick up the mail. Nothing. Sometimes, I’ll take you outside. You are not to speak during those times, unless I’m speaking to you. Understand? Even if someone else talks to you, you will avert your gaze and stay silent.” Another nod.

 

Raleigh closed his eyes. _I’m sorry, Herc. But I’m keeping him to myself for now_. He smoothed his bare hand down Chuck’s ass again, spreading the cheeks softly. Chuck flinched and stiffened, and Raleigh landed a harsh blow to his ass. “If I want to look, I’ll fucking look. You’re my property, understand?”

 

Chuck spoke up softly, “Yes, master.” Chuck went limp, shaking under his ministrations. Hairless.

 

Raleigh was aware Richard knew what he liked, and knew there were methods of keeping people hairless. “Richard treat you, then?” Raleigh smoothed his hands down Chuck’s smooth legs, and checked under his arms. A nod answered him. “Virgin?”

 

Chuck hesitated. When Raleigh hit him again, he answered, “I don’t… remember, master.”

 

Raleigh snorted. Right. He grabbed the tube of lube and squeezed it out onto his gloved fingers, and then the tight ring of muscle. He probed with his index finger, not pushing inside but circling, smoothing his finger around the pucker before slipping the tip of his finger in. Chuck stiffened at the intrusion, tried to relax and failed, but Raleigh said nothing as he pulled his finger back out. “Virgin, then. Get up. Not too fast, and, bring me that box.”

 

Chuck got up slowly, stumbling slightly at first, and pulled the box to Raleigh. Raleigh patted his knees and Chuck bent over his knees again, trembling again. Raleigh pulled the riding crop over Chuck’s ass, and Chuck startled. “Riding crop.” Raleigh said, snapping his wrist. The crop landed on Chuck’s left cheek with a loud smack and Chuck cried out, more in surprise than in pain. “Cat o’ Nine. Paddle. Flogger. Cane.” Each description was followed by a sharp smack. “You’re going to be able to tell all the differences soon. Not today, but soon.” Raleigh picked up the whip, coiled dangerously in the pile. He let it rest heavily on Chuck’s ass. “The bullwhip.” Chuck’s breath hitched. “Luckily for you, I’m pretty good with it. You won’t get any marks I don’t want you to have.” Raleigh smoothed his gloved, lubed hand between Chuck’s thighs, fondling his balls. “That also means if I want to whip you raw until you’re bleeding and unconscious, I’ll do it, and you may not stop me. Understand?”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

“Good boy,” Raleigh said, his fingers sliding along the crevice of Chuck’s ass. He squeezed more lube onto his fingers and pushed his index finger in to the first knuckle. Chuck’s body tensed again reflexively, and his muscles clamped viciously down onto Raleigh’s finger. Raleigh said nothing, just pushed on until he was fucking Chuck with his finger, relentlessly pumping his finger in and out. Chuck’s body was tense and trembling under his hand, and Raleigh squeezed more lubricant onto his hand before pushing in two fingers. Chuck’s breath hitched when Raleigh scissored his fingers apart, and Raleigh pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch.

 

Chuck was breathing hard on his lap, and Raleigh quietly took note that Chuck was still limp between his legs. Unsurprising, since Raleigh hadn’t exactly taken Chuck’s comfort into question, and he’d purposely avoided Chuck’s prostate. “Felt uncomfortable, huh?” Raleigh said, gently stroking the back of Chuck’s neck before grabbing a fistful of dark ginger hair. Chuck said nothing, but Raleigh noticed he hadn’t stopped shaking. “Tomorrow morning, get up at 7. Get in the shower, put the water to the coldest, and stay there until I wake up. If you put on hot water, I’ll know, and you won’t like it. Got it?”

 

Chuck nodded as best as he could with Raleigh gripping his hair. “Yes, master,” and Raleigh pretended not to notice the way his voice shook.

 

\--

 

Chuck was sleeping at the foot of his bed, curled up with nothing but a small towel over his stomach. Lube still glistened where it hadn’t dried between his thighs, and Chuck was uneasy as he slept, twitching violently and whimpering. Raleigh glanced at him from the living room, drinking down a glass of ice water. The box of BDSM equipment still sat at the couch, the tube of lubricant tossed carelessly nearby.

 

What he was doing was wrong, and he knew it. He’d bought Chuck Hansen like a slave off the black market, hadn’t even given Chuck a choice, and had made him into a sex slave.

 

And halfway across the world, Herc Hansen was mourning the death of his son to an empty grave.

 

But Chuck hadn’t come back. What had come back was an empty shell that looked like Chuck.

 

Raleigh made his way over to Chuck, sleeping like he was a dog. “I need this, Chuck.” He didn’t say sorry. “I need this.”

 

\--

 

Raleigh was awake at 6:30, as he always was, but he stayed in bed. At 6:55, Chuck stirred awake, looked blearily around. Raleigh met Chuck’s eyes, and Chuck obediently shuffled off the bed, heading toward the shower. Raleigh heard the shower click on, and he got up off the bed, making his way lazily into the kitchen. He turned the AC on to its coldest until he had to pull on a sweater to keep from shivering. He took his time making coffee, toasting a bagel, and sipping coffee. He watched the morning news, and by the time it was done, the clock read 7:58.

 

When he opened the door to the shower, Chuck was huddled in the bottom of the shower, obediently at the bottom of the spray but curled into a ball. Raleigh said nothing as he brushed his teeth, glancing over to see Chuck shuddering visibly. When he was done, Raleigh shut the water off, and Chuck looked up, his eyes unfocused and his lips blue.

 

Raleigh dried him off carelessly, leaving Chuck’s hair dripping down his back. “Get onto the bed, on your hands and knees. Stay there.” He watched Chuck leave and shut the bathroom door. He considered grabbing lube as he took his own shower under the spray of hot water, but decided against it.

 

Chuck was trembling on his hands and knees, shivering not only from the cold shower but the freezing AC blasts. “Do you know why I’m keeping you cold?” Raleigh asked, smoothing his hand over Chuck’s chilled skill. Chuck shook his head. “Because I’m going to fuck you dry, and I want you tight.”

 

If Chuck didn’t have a blindfold on, Raleigh imagined this would be where Chuck’s eyes would widen. He decided he wasn’t going to dwell on it, and spread Chuck’s ass. He’d tried fucking a sub dry before. The sub hadn’t bled but had been uncomfortable, but the experience hadn’t exactly been pleasant for Raleigh, either. The lack of preparation made the clench of the anal muscles almost painful, and the dry friction almost hurt.

 

But this was different. Raleigh had been careful back then, trying to not hurt the sub as much as possible. This time, he wanted to hurt. He was aiming to inflict pain, to make Chuck’s first experience with another man the worst he could. Chuck would tear, would split open, and he’d bleed.

 

It was sick, Raleigh knew, but he was past the point. He didn’t bother with spit, or even just a finger. He pushed the head of his cock against the tight pucker, keeping Chuck’s hips in place with a bruising grip until the head of his cock pushed inside. Chuck let out a pained sob, but he wasn’t bleeding yet, just quivering and clamping down onto Raleigh that it hurt.

 

Raleigh gripped Chuck’s hips with two hands, and slammed forward.

 

Chuck screamed, and the scream caught in his throat. The insides of his thighs quivered and became quickly streaked with red, and Raleigh set a brutal pace, using Chuck’s own blood as lubricant. Chuck’s screams muted to hiccupped sobs, begs to stop that Raleigh was certain Chuck wasn’t even saying consciously. His hands were gripping the sheets below him, and Raleigh felt his gut twist like he was stabbed.

 

He was raping Chuck Hansen. Chuck was crying, split open and bleeding on his cock, and Raleigh was enjoying himself. Chuck Hansen, devoid of memories, the man who’d given up his life to save the world, was crying and begging for him to stop, and he was aroused by it.

 

He felt sick, but he didn’t stop, not until he felt orgasm build up in his balls. Chuck was obviously in agony, but his body was tight heat around Raleigh’s cock. Raleigh had shoved inside enough times to open the way, and dry friction was no longer a problem with Raleigh’s pre-cum and Chuck’s bleeding. Raleigh pushed deep inside Chuck, spilling his load inside, and stayed.

 

Chuck was sobbing, quaking. Raleigh wiped the sweat from his brow and watched Chuck cry, muscular thighs stained with lines of red, dripping onto the white sheets below them. He pulled his softening cock out, fisted it back to life, and shoved back inside, ripping another strained cry from Chuck’s lips, and restarted.

 

Chuck fainted during the fifth round. Raleigh filled the tub with cold water, dropped him in it, and watched him come up spluttering. “Did I tell you that you could pass out?” Raleigh hissed, gripping Chuck by his collar.

 

“No, master,” Chuck whispered, voice hoarse from screaming and crying. Raleigh threw him back into the bed, grabbed the paddle on the way, and shoved Chuck’s shoulders down. Raleigh was exhausted, his cock was sore from too much sex while it was sensitive, and he didn’t know why he was so angry.

 

“I want you to count. You’re getting fifty strokes, and we’re starting over from the beginning if you miscount.” He brought the paddle hard down onto Chuck’s ass, and Chuck sobbed. “ _Count_.”

 

He hit again, and Chuck cried out, “Two.”

“Two?” Raleigh repeated. “I think that was _one_. I told you, starting over if you miscount. And I told you to call me _master_.” He repeated the blow, and Chuck called out _one, master_ \- _two, master_ – _three, master – four, master­,_ until he was crying and almost unconscious from the pain.

 

They started over, and over, and over, until Chuck’s ass was bruised black and blue, and Chuck finally gasped out _fifty, master_. Raleigh put the paddle down and watched as Chuck tried to curl up on himself. “No.” He said, gripping Chuck’s hips. He squeezed down Chuck’s ass, and Chuck whimpered in pain. “Who said we were done?”

 

He spread Chuck’s ass open roughly and shoved his cock inside again.

 

\--

 

He fucked Chuck until Chuck could no longer even groan. He was exhausted, his cock sore, his fingers throbbing. Chuck was a mess, crying silently on the bed. Blood was still leaking from his anus, where Raleigh hadn’t let the blood clot. His ass was also oozing globs of semen, and his cheeks were bruised black and blue, mangled so that his normal color wasn’t even present.

 

He considered making Chuck get up, but Chuck was already unconscious, his body limp and unmoving from exertion. He pressed his lips to Chuck’s sweat-damp temple, but didn’t say sorry.

 

He looked at Chuck for a while, pain etched onto his face. Raleigh smoothed out the lines, stroked rough cheeks with his knuckles, and bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Chuck.”


End file.
